Things That Bring Us To Now
by onewhowatches
Summary: What happens if someone you never knew comes back into your life, intent on being in control? If someone you hate and someone you respect battle for your intentions unknown? Love crops up in the strangest of places sometimes. RenxKyoko/Onesided?ShoXKyoko.
1. When Maids Attack

"You are such a failure; a fool. Just like your father."

Harsh words, whispered into his mind. A pair of the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

Tsuruga Ren thrashed around in his oversized bed awhile longer. He woke with a gasp hovering in his throat, his eyes wide with something akin to fear.

Not for himself, but for someone precious to him. The only person that came to his mind was Mogami-san. _Kyoko…_

He had no idea what he just dreamed. He couldn't even remember it. All he knew was that something bad was going to happen, and to Kyoko.

He hauled himself from bed with a groan, and padded to his bathroom. He splashed water over his face, and watched his reflection as the long-fingered, broad hands fell away. His eyes were tired, but he showed no signs of the distress he was feeling.

_What's going on? Why do I keep getting this feeling, but not remember where the hell it comes from?_ He sighed in frustration, and glanced at the clock in his deluxe bathing room. Six-thirty. _Nearly time to get up anyway…_

He stripped and stepped into the shower, not bothering to check to temperature of the water. The shock of cold liquid woke him up quicker than he would have liked, but after a few desperate moment's fumbling at the knobs, the water warmed.

Ren sighed as the heat relaxed his tense muscles. So many things were going through his head, he neglected to remember what made this day so important. And that somebody had been reminding him of it for several days now.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

A towel slung around his lean, long hips, he walked into his living room to pick up the mail and paper left by the maid every morning. Ren trusted that woman with his life. The short, two-toned American girl would have rathered slice off her fingers one by one then let anyone else clean and sometimes cook for him.

Sometimes, Basina-chan scared him; especially when some errant fan(girl) found her way to his apartment. (Usually by scaling the side of the building, or climbing through some strange ventilation shaft that nobody remembered to seal shut.) He supposed it was the way she went from a quiet, shy, introverted girl to loud, nasty, sarcastic epitome of pain and hell. Fangirls rarely showed up anymore, since she had arrived.

So, with Basina-chan's psychotic, and severe, anger issues and protective streak in mind, Ren walked into the room without a thought as to what might be waiting for him in there.

Or who.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ Kyoko screamed in her mind. _Wh-what the heck is he doing?!_

She was staring, gape-mouthed, as her mentor and the greatest actor in Japan nonchalantly strolled into the room she was in, like no one was there, and began looking through a small pile of paper. _Doesn't he know I'm _here_?!_

The towel seemed to be slipping further down, revealing that Tsuruga-sempai was tan EVERYWHERE. A fact Kyoko would have been better off never knowing.

But she couldn't move, utter a single peep. Her face was steaming, partly from embarrassment, partly from anger. Her body was rigid as stone, and she didn't have to look in a mirror to know her expression was one of shock.

And horror.

She'd come at seven-twenty to meet Tsuruga-san as planned. The new play that had come out was just her style, a musical about a mermaid. She'd knocked on the door, nervously waiting for Tsuruga-san to open it and hoping he wasn't mad.

Instead, she'd gotten a short girl. An _extremely_ short girl, with blonde roots and fading black hair. In the backs, there were parts of it streaked blonde, but looked to be an accident.

+"What do you want, girlie? I have places to be."+ the girl said in English, glancing at a cheap wristwatch with a mermaid and yellow fish in it. +"Well?! You gonna say something or just stand there like a dead fish, you're mouth hangin' open all over me?"+

Kyoko had brushed up her English, but this girl spoke softly, in a low voice, and the undercurrent of amused impatience threw her.

+"I…uh…have came to look at Mitter Tsuruga,"+ Kyoko stammered.

The girl, probably a maid, looked her up and down from behind her longish curtain of hair. She sighed. "Come in, you don't seem crazed," she said in oddly accented Japanese, with a strange, soft lilt to her already low voice. "Lucky for you, I studied before I went here."

+"Has…you seen da sights Japan has to…procure?"+ Kyoko asked in halting English, not wanting to seem lacking in the other girl's eyes. She could speak it well enough, but needed a kick start to speak it vaguely fluently.

The girl sighed again. "Don't strain your brain," she said. "I can understand you fine. Just…try not to speak too quickly, or I'll probably miss something. I still think in English, and have to translate everything in my head."

Kyoko puttered about, but sat down when the maid waved her duster at a couch suggestively. "Are you the one Tsuruga-kun has a date with?" the girl asked. "My name is Cordnee Buhsinuh."

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I'm not on a date with Tsuruga-san!" she said, shaking her head. "But…would you write your name down? I couldn't understand what you said."

The girl looked like she was about to refuse, but looked at Kyoko sharply, and the way she seemed so nervous to ask this little thing of her. +_Poor baby+_ she thought, taking a pencil and piece of raggedy paper from her equally, if not more, raggedy little blue, black and off-white backpack.

She neatly wrote her name down, concentrating hard, as her normal bunched up puny scrawl would be indecipherable to the Japanese girl. "Here," she said, handing the scrap over. "I wrote it in capital letters, so it would be easier to read." She glanced at her watch again. "Tell Tsuruga-kun I'm sorry, but duty calls. I can't miss this show."

The maid left, and Kyoko stared at her name. "Co-urt-nee. Ba-si-na! Co-urdnee Basi-na!" she grinned to herself. _That was almost like what she said. Perhaps more practice and I will get it right…_

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ Kyoko screamed in her mind. _Wh-what the heck is he doing?!_

Kyoko kept replaying it over in her mind. _Co-urt-nee Ba-si-na _must_ have known Tsuruga-san was in the shower! Why didn't she _TELL_ me?!_

She watched as he turned slightly in her direction. "Ah, Buhsinuh-chan," he said. "Did you make coffee this morning, or tea?"

She said nothing, gloom settling across her features and utter despair taking its place in her heart.

"Buhsinuh-chan," he said irritably, "this is rude, even for you. Answer-" he turned around fully, and laid eyes on Kyoko.

"-me?"

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

A/N: Wowsies. Perhaps I shall finish this ff, instead of letting it sit dormant in one of my notebooks. Oo; I got a review from that story and it made me reconsider even typing the rest of the silly thing up. It wasn't a flame, it's just the reviewer was expecting something I had no idea how to deliver. Cuz half the story was already written.

However, I hope you shall expect more stories from my lazy arse, even with college looming like a five-foot five year in the lunch line. Don't ask me what that means. I don't know.

Anyhoo, I should like some reviews, if'n you may :D And perhaps some 'happy b-days' as well? (Birthday is on August 17th. I'll be 17 )

Reviewers get cookies, and cake.

And I am the maid. A shameless self-insert, but I needed a maid who could be a sarcastic bee-otch, something I am very good at. But don't expect many random acts of kindness of me. Just her. And I ain't tellin' you mah real name.

signed,

onewhowatches :3


	2. When Mermaids Attack

Mah little disclaimer: THIS ISN'T MINE. There, that should do it. :D Enjoy!

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Kyoko was still shocked by Tsuruga-san's sudden practically naked appearance. She sipped the procured coffee, made a face, and added more sugar. Normally, she wouldn't have, because she liked her coffee slightly bitter, but this stuff was much too strong.

_I bet his maid made it. She looks like she could drink this stuff black._ She drank it more confidently when Tsuruga-san glanced at her.

He nodded towards her mug. "Sorry if it's too strong for you," he said. "I also put more sugar in it, though not as much as you. Buhsinuh-san makes it as her grandparents do. Very strong and dark." He chuckled.

Kyoko stared at him, confused. "Why is that funny?" she asked. "It's just the way she was taught."

He shook his head. "She puts in twice as much sugar as you do, and has her own flavored creamer," he said. "Why are you here, anyway? To spy on me?"

She frowned. "No," she said. "I am here because you are taking me to a show, a play, remember? To help improve my skills as an actress?"

Tsuruga-san blinked. "What?"

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Ren tried to remember when this had happened. _Oh, damn. Yashiro told me to ask her to a play about a mermaid and princes and talking fish. Gave me that excuse to tell her. I was so nervous I could think of only that to say._

It wasn't often that Tsuruga Ren became nervous when asking a woman on a date. But Kyoko always got him flustered, especially when she smiled her old smile; all bright happy and innocent.

_Such looks should be banned. Nobody should be able to smile like that and not be thinking provocatively._

But Kyoko didn't. Frustrating, but the innocence she had from before was still retained and escaped whenever it could. It could drive a man crazy, and Ren felt as though, sometimes, it drove him to unadulterated insanity.

Kyoko was frowning at him again. "I remember now," he said. "I was still tired, but you're talking about the show with the mermaid and talking fish?"

She scowled indignantly at him. "It's not about a mermaid and a _talking fish_!" she exclaimed. "It's about a mermaid _princess_ who wants to live on the land and meets her one true love, a human prince, but can't live with him! It's so pretty!"

_Although,_ she amended to herself. _Her best friend is supposed to be a fish. Who talks. Oops…_

Ren felt a memory stir. He'd seen a movie like that when he was a child. He lowered his eyelids thoughtfully. _If Kyoko doesn't know what goes on later, she might get scared._ Visions of her slim hands wrapped around his arm and her face tucked into his chest pranced through his brain.

He groaned. The last thing he needed was to be thinking that right in front of Kyoko. Thankfully, in a burst of speed fueled by embarrassment, he'd run into his room and threw on the outfit he'd given to Basina-chan to set on his bed this morning.

Kyoko suddenly felt like a boulder had landed on her shoulders. "You don't want to watch it with me, do you?" she wailed, tears pouring down her face. "Oh, it's not _faaaaiiiirrrr_!!"

She slumped into the depths of despair. _Tsuruga-san probably got asked by someone to do it, knowing he wouldn't refuse, because they didn't want to and he's such a gentlemanly person!_ She hunched over and started poking her forefingers together despondently.

"I can understand if you don't want to go," she said, sinking further into herself. "I mean, it's not like you _have_ to," her body became pale and smaller, "because you don't. If someone's making you do, _I_ won't."

She sniffed, and faded some more. "It's not like I even _really_ want to watch it," she went on, oblivious to Ren's alarmed expression. "It's only about a stupid mermaid princess who meets her true love and lives _happily ever aaffteeeeeeeerrrrr!_" She broke down into sobs as she drifted away.

Ren sighed. "Mogami-san," he said softly. "I want to go with you. I just forgot because I had a busy night, and hadn't fully woken up. I actually have only _read_ about the play in the paper. That's where I got the idea from. You could enjoy the play and learn something from watching the actors at the same time."

Kyoko peeked up from her fetal position on the floor. "Y-you took my feelings into consideration?" she asked. "And thought of helping me to improve my skills as well?"

She moved back onto the couch, staring at him in awe. "You truly _are_ a gentlemen," she said to him. "I appreciate your help so much, sempai. It is a great feeling to have you as my mentor. You are the best actor Japan has to offer, and it is an honor for you to lower yourself to my level! Thank you!"

She abased herself at his feet, forehead touching the floor as she cried tears of gratitude. "I shall never be able to repay you! I am yours to command, Tsuruga-sama!"

He choked. _Not again! Why does she persist in saying such inviting things?! _Once again, Kyoko flooded his brain.

"What would you have me do, Tsuruga-kun?" mind-Kyoko asked coyly. "Where would like me to be? Do you want me to touch you?"

Ren's head fell into his hands. _Oh, God_, he thought. _I'm doomed._

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Kyoko bounced up and down in her seat. _This is so exciting! I can't believe Tsuruga-san is doing such a nice thing for me!_ She squealed silently. "When do you think it will start?" she asked excitedly. "Soon? Will it start soon?!"

Ren glanced at his wristwatch. "It'll begin in about seven minutes," he said. He smiled at her child-like demeanor. "Calm down."

She gripped her knees tightly and forced herself to sit still. Determination warred with joy on her face and in her eyes, and the picture she offered was priceless. So Ren snapped a photo with the camera he'd felt obliged to bring, because Kyoko didn't have one of her own.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?"

He smiled teasingly at her. "I wanted to preserve your expression forever," he said lightly. "I'll show it to you when I print the rest out."

She lunged for the camera. "Was I doing something stupid?" she demanded. "Is my hair strange, do I have a growth on my face, am I making a funny face?!"

He held it from her, grateful for his long reach and thanking whatever God decided to allow Kyoko to drape her slender body against his chest in her quest to snatch his camera. He quickly took another picture.

Hoping he'd gotten them both in the frame, he resisted the urge to look at it and grinned at Kyoko instead. "There," he said. "Another memory for us."

Kyoko sat back down. "If you're going to blackmail me, it won't work," she said bluntly. "My career isn't that long, and I'm not that well-known."

He blinked at her. "I'm not thinking to smear your name," he said seriously. "I just want proof that you love childish things as much at it seems you do."

She blushed, but just then the lights faded and Ren lost his chance to take another picture. There was just enough light to read the playbill. He spotted a name he knew well, and barely kept himself from gasping out loud.

She's_ the little mermaid?!_

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

A/N: If you have to guess who the mermaid is, you need help.

Anyhoo, here's mah good ole footnote:

(a)Otherwise known as an emo corner :3.

Continuing with the A/N : : : :

Okay, here's the deal. The Little Mermaid is awesome. It _has_ been made into a play, and was based off a really sad story. In the end, the mermaid dies. D: I know, awful, right?

This play is the Disney kind, played by an amateur theatre place. I know what a group of players is called nowadays, but God help it if I can't remember! Cuz I can't! Blergh. No fairs. T.T

Anyhoo, the only thing that happens is that Kyoko and Ren recognize who the mermaid is, albeit, in Kyoko's case, not until Ren tells her. Or shows her. Whichever works.

And it's gonna be in English, and the audience is well aware of this, as is Kyoko, which is why she was brushing up.

Convenient, huh? ;)

signed,

onewhowatches :3


	3. When Cameras Attack

Mah little disclaimer: THIS AIN'T MINE. Now read until you, uh, finish the chapter? Is that right?

George: No.

Me: Dernit.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Ren hardly watched the play, but raised his camera to snap several photos, good ones. He rarely did anything incorrectly. Despite that, his eyes were fixated on Kyoko. She was so focused into watching the play, she didn't even notice when he took several pictures of her.

Briefly, he wondered what this experience had to be like for her. He doubted she'd gone to many play, amateur or not, and especially not one with a man.

_Perhaps Fuwa took her to one…_ But one look at her enraptured face made him reconsider that option.

As she sunk further and further into her trance, the more soft her face became, and her posture relaxed from it's usual graceful rigidity.(a) The way she sat was no less graceful and poised, but more womanly and gave her spine a delicate appearance.

She looked so much more beautiful right then than anything else that had existed on this planet, to him. How no one could see her gentle spirit and purity was beyond him, but her charms had fully secured him and sucked him straight onto the path of _lurv._

Not that he would actually ever _call_ it that, but that's what Basina-chan mocked at him every time she and Yashiro talked to each other. She, and Yashiro at times, could not understand why he didn't just ask her out. Formally court her.

What he couldn't tell them was that he was too afraid. That if he fully realized his love for her and confessed to the subject of that love, the subject would run and never speak to him again.

Or hate him forever.

He sighed and turned back to the play. _She's actually not bad. But why is she in this play? I thought she had a show to go to._ A strange look passed over his face. _Oh, so _this_ is her show?_

Ren chuckled. "Kyoko," he whispered to his companion. "It's almost time for the intermission."

The curtains closed and the lights brightened slightly. Kyoko shook her head as if dazed. Ren took yet another picture of her; the I-just-got-it-in-the-back-of-my-head-with-a-board look was always a good one.

She just sighed, resigning herself to life with a Tsuruga-san who constantly took pictures of her. She'd noticed the flash popping on and off during the play, but not really in her direction. Hopefully, she hadn't looked _too_ goofy.

Kyoko was still in a great mood. There was no WAY someone could ruin it.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Munching on her mini rice cakes and the small soda she'd indulged herself with, Kyoko settled back into her seat and waited for Ren. By the time he showed up, the lights were starting to dim again and she was frowning.

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked, concerned. "Was there a problem? Were you recognized?"

Ren nodded. "Yes," he said. "But it seems the people here a bit more well-mannered than some(b) of my fans."

"Probably because they are here to appreciate the play, and not grab at your clothes and scream and faint," Kyoko chirped, happy because the curtain drew back and the mermaid with long flowing red hair was sitting in a small 'pool' of water, a man in a seagull suit and a child wearing an elaborate and sparkling outfit with flowing sleeves and tailcoat to fins, and a blue and yellow wig talking to her.

Kyoko wanted to hug him, he was so cute. She loved it when it came to his lines; his voice so high and clear and young, shaking with fear and nervousness as the part required, but still strong.

The man in the crab costume was wailing in despair. The seagull-man was tapping the mermaid's newly acquired foot absentmindedly. Kyoko fell into the trance once more.

As the play took her under its spell again, she didn't notice the horribly familiar fair-haired head walking down the aisle and taking a seat near her.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

While it was obvious that Kyoko was oblivious to anything outside the show, Ren knew exactly who had shown up.

And why.

Sometimes, he felt as though he could ring that upstart's neck, gladly and with much relish.(c)

That wasn't likely to happen, though, because Tsuruga Ren did not lose his temper. He did not openly challenge anyone. And he _really_ did not strangle a singer's throat. He wasn't so cruel as to take someone's livelihood.

_Especially since singing is the only thing he has_. Ren got up and moved over to Fuwa Sho. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly. "Not stalking Mogami-san, I hope."

Sho glanced at the intruder. "I used to go to these shows for her," he whispered. "Cuz she was too busy working. I'd describe what happened to her, and she was happy with that." His voice turned harsh. "But you had to _take_ her to one, didn't you? When I couldn't."

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Sho wasn't totally unaware of his surroundings. He knew when Kyoko had been disappointed when she read a certain part of the newspaper, so one day he had riffled through and found the page covered in circles and written on.

'_Make time for this after work.' 'Try before work.' 'Ask Shotaro if he will take me.' 'Ask Sho when he finishes work on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.' _

Note after note scribbled hurriedly and hidden away. _She doesn't want me to know she wants to go_, Sho realized. He'd called Shoko and arranged to have free time on the days Kyoko had specified.

Unbeknownst to her, he watched the plays, took notes, even brought a tape recorder. Kyoko had just finished making dinner and sat down to eat with Sho when he started telling her about the play.

Her face had focused on his and the food went forgotten, and grew cold. When she smiled at him, he had to smile back. "Thank you," she'd whispered. "Thank you so much, Shotaro."

He kept glaring at Ren, who stared back steadily.

"Too busy for her to go," he said softly. "And you made time to see them for her. But that's the past, so why now?"

Sho turned away and shrugged. "Habit, I guess," he replied.

"Then what's with the notebook?"

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Kyoko snapped out her absorbed state, and stood up and applauded loudly, whistling when she could. The cast took several bows, but no curtain calls, and retreated backstage to remove uncomfortable costumes and heavy makeup.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel sad as the curtains fell to cover the stage. The musicians filed out, and the audience left less neatly. Ren laid a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want," he said. "I'll take you to another one, no learning required."

Kyoko shook her head. "You're much too busy, Tsuruga-san," she said sadly. "As am I." _There's no way. None at all._ She felt herself become deflated, her good mood dampened faintly.

Ren winced, but knew it was coming.

"I made time, Kyoko," Sho said from behind him. "One thing I could give you."

Kyoko's face registered shock, horror, then anger. The anger faded away, and turned into a rueful smile. "Yes," she whispered so softly both men had to strain to hear her. "Yes, you did that."

+"What's with you guys?"+ asked a familiar voice. +"My drama senses are tingling."+

They turned around to find Buhsinuh-san standing with a hand on her hip and a red wig clutched in her fist. The tendrils snaked down her leg and almost brushed the floor.

"What?" she asked in Japanese. "Haven't you ever seen a wig before?"

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

A/N: Once again, I lurvs me mah Little Mermaid. Disney style, not ucky death everywhere haircutty-offy nasty meanie fairy tales written by the emos of long ago.

I'm cool with Disney. More singing. :3

However, I'm going to start typing the fourth chapter up right when I'm done going through all the crud makes me go through to make my work presentable.

I mean, WHY must it underline everything?! _THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!_

Anyhoos, here's the foot notes:

(a) Yes, that's a word. I didn't believe it until I typed it, cuz it sounded right, but check yer spellchecker. It's totally correct! :B

(b) Most peoples, most of 'em -shakes head sadly-

(c) NOT the kind you put on hotdogs. Look it up. It basically means, like, pleasure, enthusiasm. Pretty sure, anyways. -chews fingernail nervously-


	4. When Eggs Attack

Mah little disclaimer: THIS ISN'T MINE. Now enjoy and review. Oh! Speaking of reviewers, I'm gonna answer the anonymous ones here, because that's the only way to do it.

Kay: Thanks sweetie. That's so nice that you like it :D

steph300: I've got that movie too, on DVD, cuz I think my cassette got burned in the fire that took out some of our sheds. ;) It IS an awesome movie, isn't it?

schak: :3 Yes, there is more comin'. In both senses of the word XD -thinks of more hotness-

Done! On with the show!

George: It's a story, numnuts.

Me: Shuddup! I don't care!

PS when something has two plus signs around it, like so: +something+ it is in English. Bye :3

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Courtney Basina could give Kyoko Mogami this: She over-reacted like a champion.

Not at first, of course, but later.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

Kyoko frowned, Sho forgotten. "Why are you here, Basi-na-san?" she asked.

Ren's maid shrugged. "I'm part of the play," she answered. "But why are _you_ here, Tsuruga-kun?" Her tone turned accusing. "Are you following me?"

Sho butted in before Ren could say anything. "How do you know him?" he asked. "Do you work backstage here?"

Basina-san waved the wig around. "No," she said. "See this? Where was the last place you saw it?"

Kyoko frowned. "But I've never seen that…" The red wig spilled over Basina-san's fingers, soft and silky and lovely. It clicked, and Kyoko shrieked and pointed at the other girl, snacks lying on the ground as she shakily stared at her.

"_You're_ the little mermaid?" she yelled. "How did you-when did this- what?!"

Ren sighed. "I didn't know either," he said, "until I read the playbill. Why didn't you tell me, Buhsinuh-chan?"

Basina-san shook her head. "I'm only doing this because I love this story," she said. "And needed some money. Their usual mermaid-girl had gotten sick, and there was no understudy because SHE'D broken her leg, so I dropped by and they took me. I sung a bit, and the costume just had to be, +uh+ shortened. Not much of a problem."

"For how long?" Ren asked. Kyoko had turned into a comically shocked statue, one hand over her cheek with her jaw slack.

Sho looked at her. "Close your mouth before something flies in, Kyoko," he snapped. "You look stupid."

He had managed to hide the notebook in the overcoat he wore when he was outside of work nowadays. He didn't want to attract attention nearly as much as he used to. He supposed it was because of those Beagles and their lead singer.

Sho snorted, inwardly. _Idiots. Nobody can take me down._ He glanced at Kyoko again, her mouth still hanging open. _Except for her. Only _her. He reached over and placed two fingers under her chin, shutting it gently.

"You looked goofy," he told her in answer to her offended expression. "You wouldn't do it, so _I_ had to."

He noticed Ren's face and smirked. Just as Ren was about to take a step forward, Basina-san chirped loudly, "Who wants to go eat something? My treat!"

Ren glanced at her. His normally taciturn housekeeper had a giant smile on her face, but was looking at him with a glare in her eyes.

Breaking from her shock, Kyoko lunged at Basina-san, and grabbed her hands. "You are so wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I loved your performance! This play is so beautiful!"

The other girl looked alarmed by the sudden barrage of compliments, but recovered swiftly. "I wasn't that good," she said. "And I have a book to lend you, later. Now it's time to eat."

She glanced at Sho. +"You comin'?"+ she asked in English, before swearing under her breath. "I mean, are you going to join us?"

Sho wanted to leave and hide the notebook from Kyoko in a better place, but the maid had a refuse-and-die look on her face and he reconsidered. "Fine," he said lightly. "But I can only stay a bit."

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

"I can't believe you're making me _eat_ this," Basina-san said. "Is it even food? Seriously? Who puts an egg on a +hamburger+?"

She poked her dish with her fork, and used the utensil to pick up on side and let it fall back down. "This isn't even one!" she exclaimed. "It's +salisbury steak+!"

Kyoko was staring at her, fork halfway to her mouth. "You don't like it?" she asked, shocked.

Basina-san cut off an end of it with her fork after removing the egg. "It's not that," she explained, stuffing it in her mouth. "I just never expected to find something so…awkward here." She chewed. "Is there any gravy here?"

Ren signaled at the manager behind the counter. The woman discreetly came over, all business. "Yes?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

Kyoko screwed up her face as she tried to remember where she had heard that voice before. _Sometime in the morning_, she thought. _On the radio?_ She sat up straight.

"Is your name Toko Takashi?" Kyoko asked. "From that talk show over the radio? You are very funny."

The manager looked up from Ren. "Don't worry," she assured him. "We have gravy. And yes, young lady, I am. But I must get back to work."

"Doesn't your job pay you enough?" Kyoko set her fork down, looking at Toko.

"Yes, but not enough to cover my modeling fees," Toko answered. "I can understand how you all must wish for obscurity while in public. That's why you're back here, where it's harder to see your faces clearly."

She glanced at Sho, then Kyoko. "Especially you, miss," she said. "Most fans don't like seeing pretty girls in the company of their favorite male actors." She smiled, and they could see why she was a model. "Us lovely women must stick together, eh?"

Basina-san chuckled. "Lucky for Tsuruga-kun," she said softly, "he's got me to keep those idiots away."

Toko laughed, loudly and without concern of what she looked like. "Oh, yes," she said. "I can imagine why. Well, I'll get what you need and let you all eat in peace."

She walked off, taking long strides like a man. "Hmm…" Basina-san said. "She walks like I do. Bet she's got a couple of brothers."

"I wonder if we'll ever see her again," Kyoko said. "She was so nice, and so lovely."

Ren loved the way the blush stained her cheeks, not having faded from when Toko had called her pretty. _Finally_, he thought proudly. _Someone recognizes her for what she is. Heartbreakingly beautiful._

He knew he was gazing at her, a smile brushing his lips. He knew that Sho was avoiding looking at him, so a conflict between them wouldn't ruin Kyoko's mood. He knew Basina-san was probably smirking at her food.

Knowing all this, he didn't care. He was lost in thoughts of kissing her pink lips and caressing her sweet face. Running his fingers through her hair, his hands down her body--

_SLUUUURRRRRRRP!!_

He jerked and looked at Basina-san. The last bit of egg disappeared between her lips and she chewed for a moment before swallowing.

Sho's mouth hung open this time, his fork dangling from his hand. She looked at Ren. "What?" she asked. "What did I do?"

Kyoko giggled suddenly. "You ate it whole!" she said. "How did you do that? It was so funny!"

Basina-san laughed softly, and grinned roguishly. She angled her head back and swept her hair back. +"Never seen a _real_ man eat?"+ she asked in a western drawl. She gazed at Kyoko, her eyelids at half-mast, with a coy look in her eyes. +"Impressive, ain't it?"+

"That's one word for it," Sho said, returning to his meal. He finished quickly, glancing at his watch. "Look, I have to go."

Ren looked around. Everyone had eaten, even himself. _Who eats absentmindedly?_ he wondered. _Kyoko draws me so much, I must have eaten without thinking to keep her happy. Damn._

Thankfully, he hadn't eaten that much, so his stomach wasn't upset. But he would definitely invest in some antacids when he got back to his apartment.

Basina-san stood up. "Well, I'm off," she said, letting her hair fall back. "Let me see the check. I've got enough to cover us, and maybe tip."

Ren opened his mouth to object, but Sho got there first. "I'll take care of it," he offered. "Since I'm the only one you don't know. Doesn't sit well with me for a girl I don't know to have to pay for my food."

Basina-san looked like she was going to say something, but Kyoko stopped her. "He really doesn't," she said. "We never went out to eat, but he's never let a girl pay for a meal, besides me. But only me, as he was too busy working too cook and shop."

_Unless I come to surprise him with a treat he likes and find him calling me _'His housemaid'_,_ she thought, angry. Her Grudge-Kyokos didn't come out because she wasn't _that_ angry, but her eyes stayed averted from everyone's at the table.

A muscle worked in Sho's jaw as he stopped himself from saying anything. _I spoiled her day anyway,_ he thought. _Just by being nice. Perfect._

He tossed the money on the table. "This should be enough," he said. "See ya."

Basina-san sighed, but was relieved. "Good," she said. "If I'd paid, it would have set me back a _lot_."

Toko appeared like magic next to them. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked. Kyoko admired her well-toned muscles and sleek, blemish free skin.

Ren nodded. "The other person from our party paid for the meals," he said. "You should keep the change; personal tip."

Toko counted the money and shook her head. "No, thank you," she said. "I can't take tips. I'll give it to a couple of the girls who need it, for school or gas."

They left, Kyoko with a phone number pressed into her hand. _A new friend,_ she thought, smiling at Toko one more time. _This has been such a great day. I'm glad I went with Tsuruga-san, even though I didn't learn all that much._

She gazed up at her sempai. His face was soft, and he was smiling at nothing in particular. Because his cap hid most of his face, she couldn't tell where he was staring.

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow?_ she wondered. She got a chill, and shivered, rubbing her arms. It wouldn't go away.

_I think something bad is going to happen._

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo;

A/N: Ahahahahahahahahaha!! Chapter four is up, mah home frogs!

Hopefully, I will have both a surprising (obvious) twist next chappie, as well as some nice, not-so-well-rounded comedy! (AKA, it's probably not going to be funny)

Do you like it so far? Cuz I think this might not do half bad. Maybe. I added a little bit of hotness for schak; hope it's good enough for you. I actually think it's kinda lame, but eh? -shrugs- whatever floats yer boat.

There will be more soon! Muhahahaha!

signed,

onewhowatches :3


	5. When Muses Attack

Mah little disclaimer: THIS ISN'T MINE. Now enjoy. Hopefully, the twist will be a slight surprise, not TOO obvious.

George: Giving away what you're going to right is stupid.

Me: Quit talkin' to a mirror, jackbutt! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

Enjoy!

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

Kyoko was happily working at LME. Actually, she wasn't doing much of anything. Just sewing a few more dolls.

She had decided to give Maria-chan a present, just to give her one, and was making Ren dolls, Kanae dolls, President Lory dolls, Maria dolls, Sawara dolls, Yashiro dolls, Director Ogata dolls, and one Kyoko doll.

However, she was stuck on the Toko Takashi doll. She had the sweeping brown hair right. She'd gotten the lovely mouth, well-shaped brows and large eyes perfectly. Everything but the smallest, most insignificant detail.

She'd forgotten what color the eyes _were_.

Kyoko sighed, but tucked Toko away until later. _Perhaps I will meet her again._ Likely chance of that happening. However, the way her luck fluctuated, it could happen. Just not very soon.

Not that she minded. She smiled, going back to stitching Kyoko-doll's little uniform. For a while she'd wondered whether to have them look real or not, but chose real. Maria-chan always loved her dolls, and the more perfect they looked, the happier she was.

The eerie feeling of bad was forgotten.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

President Lory ran his hands through his hair. The letter sitting on his desk was creased heavily, having been read several times in the past weeks. But still, he couldn't figure out how to break the news to Kyoko about this.

_There's no way I can do this_, he thought in despair. _There's just no way she'll come out for the better. Damn this woman._

His assistant sighed, knowing what the President was thinking. Today, they weren't dressed nearly as gaudily as they usually were.

Instead of pirate costumes and horses and confetti, they had on simple business suits. Dark in color, but expensive cloth and lovely gold trim around the cuffs, collars and waists.

From what he could tell from the letter, the woman would not even consider looking at him unless he was dressed conservatively and perfectly. Nothing out of place, no puppy eyes, no fun.

However, in order to keep the situation under control and out of Kyoko's sight, he would compromise and place checks on himself. Lory sighed again, frustrated.

He fixed his hair without thinking, the locks falling neatly into place. Any minute now, and the woman who had written the concise note would arrive, and everything would be thrown into turmoil.

There was a knock at the door, and a secretary popped his head in. "President-sama?" he asked nervously. "There is a Ms. -"

"I need no introduction," came a soft voice. "Move."

The man shied out of the incoming woman's way. Shooting a last anxious glance at the President, he shut the door, making a mental note to tell anyone who wished to contact the President that the man was in a meeting.

He doubted that woman would care to be interrupted.

"I assume that you are Lory Takarada?" the woman asked. "President of the LME?"

"Yes," he said calmly. "And you are?"

"You may call me Mogami," she said, settling herself in a chair with a look of distaste in her eyes. _Such waste, to have soft chairs in an office building,_ she thought with contempt. _A fool._

Lory decided to ignore the obvious scorn. "You are here about your daughter?" he asked. "Why do you take an interest now, of all times, when her career has already advanced so much?"

"She has been in this…_business_ for only a few months working as an actual actress," Mogami said, the last word sounding poisonous. "I do not see why you are resisting my part in this."

_Because you are a horrid person, perhaps?_ He levered a glare at her, and she was suddenly aware of how much power this one man wielded. If he wanted to, he could destroy her.

Possibly, anyway. As the second head of a powerful corporation, she was not without a factor of intimidation herself. She had used it many times to crush any business foolish enough to consider themselves competition. (a)

However, if she was judging him correctly, he would do no such thing. He was not a vindictive man, and in spite of the glare in her direction, Mogami knew that he was too trusting.

_All smiles and flowers,_ she smiled tightly at him. _My favorite person to slap sense into._

Lory could find no kindness in the woman's profile as she glanced out the window. "You have quite the view, Takarada," she said. "Is my daughter here often? I imagine she would give you many problems."

That threw him. Kyoko was an honest, hard worker, always trying her best and delivering twice as much. "Your daughter has never been disciplined," he informed her. "I could not find a more exemplary and diligent employee if I searched for years. Very few people here will tell you any different."

Mogami made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Obviously you have not had the luck to acquire a _real_ worker," she said frostily. "My daughter is a failure, and knowing this, I feel obligated to assist her. Before she screws up again."

Lory frowned. Except for the one or two mistakes she made earlier on in her employment as a LoveMe member, something to be expected from someone suffering a lack of love, Kyoko had made no mistakes. At all. His frown deepened.

_In fact, she seems almost, manically determined not to fail._ His gaze flicked up towards Mogami. _And I do believe I have found out why._

Mogami was angry that she was being ignored, but the President Fool seemed to be thinking. When his eyes landed on her for a brief second, she felt a chill. His eyes were hard chips of disgust and anger. Since she doubted her errant daughter had said anything about her, it had to be for something else.

_A subject I will not take a willing part in knowing,_ she thought. _His business is his business, I suppose._ She tapped her nails impatiently before catching herself. Only when she began to truly become irritated did the President speak.

"I see nothing wrong with your claim," Lory said, as if speaking of a contract. "But I shall think on it more, and contact you tomorrow. Be assured I will, Mogami, for I never let a loose string dangle."

She stood up, taking the threat to heart. _So, not _such_ a fool._ And she knew what you did with threads that hung loose.

You cut them off.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

Sho had no idea why he'd gotten that call. Neither did Courtney Basina. But they were here, waiting at the LME building together, because nervousness tends to seek someone to cling to.

They weren't hugging each other desperately, of course, but they might as well have been, the amount of fidgeting and coughing giving them away.

Sho went over a new song in his head, attempting to calm down. _I want more,_ he thought, _than just this. I need your voice; your sweet soft lips. There's nothing to do, there's not a thing that I can do, but wait for you. _

_To come back home. I miss you._

He took out a notebook and scribbled it down messily. _Shoko'll be pissed, but I gotta get this down before I forget it._

He knew President Takarada would understand. He _did _employ musicians after all. And when the muses struck, they struck hard. (b)

The song continued to play in his head. _No one there to make me laugh; you're not there to make me smile. There's nobody but myself, and I'm hating myself for pushing you away. I miss you, you were my smile, my crying shoulder, and every wall I had to pass you lifted me up. _

_And I'm so sorry I went away. I miss you._

Basina-san jumped a foot when a man stuck his head in their waiting room. She glared at him, a hand over her heart.

+"Don't _do_ that to me!"+ she shouted. +"I _hate_ it when people jump outta nowhere! There's a _reason_ I don't watch horror movies!"+

+"My dear, had I known you were so easily startled, I would never have come in so abruptly,"+ the man said in perfect English. +"My apologies. It's not a habit of mine to scare pretty ladies."+

Basina-san rolled her eyes, but got up and went to shake his. "You're the president?" she asked. +"I'm fine with, you know, zombies ripping people's heads off, and eating them and stuff, but not when they jump out of frickin' _nowhere_ to do it. My name's Courtney Basina."+

His hand engulfed his, and he looked only slightly surprised at her size. "Yes, I know, I hired you," he said in Japanese. "Sho Fuwa, Miss Basina, would you please follow me?"

Sho stared at nothing, but trotted into the expansive office.

_When you went you took my home. And when I left I took your innocence. Neither will admit it, too proud to say it, but I loved you. _

_I miss you. _

_Everything I've done, to keep myself from dwelling on you, have fallen, and dulled since I saw you again._

_You're doing well, on the arm of some other guy. I saw you smile, and I saw you make him laugh._

_I miss you._

_Trying to forget what I did, hoping that your heart will forgive, I lock myself up inside, peeking at your joy._

_I miss you._

_God, do I miss you._

Shutting his notebook with a snap, he looked up. "Sorry," he said, not meaning it. "Had to get that down."

Lory and Basina-san nodded, understanding the unapologetic tone and frantic writing.

"I've called you both to talk about a situation in which your assistance will be required," Lory said serious once more. "I assume you know Kyoko Mogami?"

They nodded.

"Well, someone has asked me to allow them to be a part of her career," he said. "I believe she wishes to control Kyoko in some way."

_She…_Sho felt sick to the bottoms of his feet. "Tall lady?" he asked quietly. "With black hair pulled back away from her face. She doesn't try to be diplomatic."

Lory frowned. "Do you know her?" he asked. _From a question to a statement. Like he's remembering something he hasn't thought about in years._

"Yeah, Kyoko's mother always looks and acts like that," Sho said. "And if _she's_ back, Kyoko's in trouble. More than you know."

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

A/N: FOOT NOTE TIME, BABY! -does happy naked dance-

(a) Oh, god. She sounds like Azula from Avatar, The Last Airbender, doesn't she? Well, I suppose it fits…Oo;

(b) Think cast iron frying pan to the skull. We should know. Why else would we submit stuff? :B

Unnnhh! Mm-mmm-mm! I loves me mah footnotes :D

Hoped you liked! Shall update soon.

shcak: More hotness later, eh? -hands over pron-

purropolisprincess: Garsh, your name is hard to spell O.O But thanks so much! You get pies, as my biggest reviewer! -gives pie-

Thanks to peoples who've reviewed so far. -throws cookies- You only get one if you review, peoples. D:

A life without reviews 'tis hardly a life at all.

signed,

onewhowatches :3

PS Sorry for the craptastic lyrics. But I likes 'em, so _NYAAAAAH!_ -thumbs nose at meanies who don't like song-


	6. When Books Attack

Mah little disclaimer: THIS ISN'T MINE. And sorry for the wait, peoples. College sucks. T.T

George: …

Me: What, no meanness today?

George: …?

Me: Say something!

George: …!

Me -pulls at hair- _SAY SOMETHING!!_

George: No.

Me: Okay…-calms down- Enjoy! And thanks to all my lurverly reviewers! :D

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

Kyoko wandered through the company, hoping ever so slightly to run into Ren. She still really wanted to go to another play with him, random pictures or not. She wondered where he was, and what he was doing. Her heart thudded faster, for only a moment, and went unnoticed.

Or was it ignored?

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

Ren stared. _She's so beautiful…_He looked at the computer screen before him. He clicked the mouse, going through the pictures again.

He especially liked the one where she was pressed against his chest, face dangerously close to his, eyes flashing and mouth opened slightly in protest. He clicked again.

There she was, sitting with her hands fisted in her lap, eyes fixed on the stage. She didn't even seem to notice the way some of the actors had tripped, both over their feet and lines. For her, it must have been a dream come true.

And there was that silly, open mouthed shock look that had seemed to good to pass up. _I should become a photographer,_ he thought, wondering for a moment what it must be like to be behind the camera, controlling the celebrity in front of you totally.

_Must be great, to see the people who do it smile when they're done, and their work is finally completed._ He printed out each picture, the ones of the play and Kyoko. He did promise, after all.

But he kept copies of every one, and slid them in a box procured by a certain smirking maid of his.

Speaking of Basina-chan, Ren glanced at the book she'd given to him.

'_You see her more often than I do,' Basina-chan said, tossing the ancient hardcover at him. 'Give it to Kyoko to read. Don't open though, or I'll go fangirl on your sorry arse.'_

'_Why?' he asked, turning the dusty old book over in his hands._

'_Because she might enjoy it,' she said quietly. 'And it might open her eyes to see what most fairy tales are _really_ like.'_

Ren still felt uneasy about giving the book to Kyoko. But what could he do?

He'd promised, hadn't he?

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

"Oh, so you'll be a bit late?" Yashiro was saying into a cell phone held away from his face in his gloved hand. "Why?"

He frowned. "Well, that's a bit silly," he said, "but fine. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

_Who is this 'she' Yashiro-san keeps referring to?_ Kyoko wondered as she peered stealthily around a corner.

She wasn't spying on Ren's manager. Whoever said that? No, she was just…observing him, for his own safety. Yeah, that's it. Everybody knows he's a klutz.

_Everybody, eh?_ whispered a Grudge Kyoko. _If everybody is _you_._ It developed wings and a halo. _Why do you hide away? You _could_ just ask him where Tsuruga-san is, you know. You're friends, it wouldn't seem out of place._

_Tsuruga-san is my sempai_, Kyoko batted the angel away. It was sucked back into her body by the actual Grudge Kyoko's.

'**Who said you could pretend to be one of us, eh?!** they shouted, before beating the angle up. **'Shut up, go away, and stay that way! BWAHAHAHAHA!!'**

Kyoko sighed, a barely audible wisp of noise.

"Spying on Yashimoto?"

She jumped up a mile. "M-moko?!" she squeaked. "Of course not! I was just- I was only- I- I wasn't spying on Yashiro-san!"

Kanae sighed, an echo of Kyoko's. "Whatever," she said. "We've got an assignment, from the President. Leave Yashitora to his own business."

"His name is Yashiro," Kyoko chastised. "Really Moko, you should start familiarizing yourself with the people you work with. It would help make the work environment run smoothly and peacefully and it makes people feel nice that a pretty girl like you knows their name."

Kanae glanced at her friend. Not that she would ever really admit it out loud. But even _she_ wasn't closed off enough to see a best friend when one forced itself onto her. She looked so serious, as she always did when spouting off weird knowledge.

Sometimes, Kanae wondered how the sweet girl could make the transition from air headed absentminded chick to work-til-my-fingers-bleed girl robot. She wondered who could have caused that overwhelming determination to do the best, despite what it did to herself. In _spite_ of herself.

Whoever it was, Kanae couldn't decide if she wanted to clap them on the back, or punch them in the face.

She smiled at Kyoko, and grabbed her frie- _best_ friend's hand. "Come on," she said. "We don't want to be late."

Kyoko got that Moko's-being-nice-to-me smile plastered on full power and she laughed as she was dragged down the hallways.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

Courtney Basina looked up from her laptop, cursing. "Sorry, President Lory," she said. "I just got an email. I'm going home in a week. Maybe two. My stay in Japan is over."

Sho glanced at her, startled. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How can you're stay be up? Don't you live here?"

She sighed. "Mostly," she said. "But it's kind of like a sabbatical for a university professor. I only stay for a few months, then leave. It was for a college program back home."

Lory frowned. A week since he called them in, and they'd run out of ideas. "How did you find out so soon?" he asked.

She waved to her laptop. "I was checking my email while I typed," she told him. "Let me print out the plan I've come up with before I go. I need to start packing."

She scowled at the computer screen, her usual work face, and starting gathering her things. "It should print in your man-secretary's printer," she said, grabbing her bag. "I hope everything works out okay. Bye."

She gave a half-salute and left.

"Well, this bites," Sho said. "One less person to help with Kyoko's mother."

"Project Mother And Daughter is almost finished," Lory said. "Yes?"

His office assistant(a) peeked his head in. "I have something for you, sir," he said.

Lory accepted the two pages of typed words. He scanned it briefly, a smile spreading over his face. "This could work," he said.

Sho didn't mention the President's Project MAD was doomed to failure no matter what. But even something like this could be delayed. And delayed, and delayed and put off and hidden in the closet until Christmas and forgotten until Easter.

He smirked. _This'll be fun._

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

Ren ran down the hallway. He knew he was late, but the pictures had taken longer than he expected. Hoping to see Kyoko today, he didn't notice the object of his rathered hurried thoughts being dragged down the same hall in the opposite direction.

Courtney Basina was just leaving the President's office when the collision happened.

She stared, open-mouthed, as Japan's favorite actor and Kyoko ran headlong into each other, Moko getting flung away. Something went flying out of Ren's hand, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Oh, shit,_ she thought, a second before the book impacted her face. "Ow…" she said, before collapsing in a dead faint.

_Well, this day _sucked_,_ was her last thought as she sunk into blissful unconsciousness.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( TT.TT YoY Oo

FOOTNOTE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(a) Men aren't secretaries. They're assistants or clerks. Why? Because man-secretary is too funny to be professional.

A/N: About time I got this thing up. Somehow, I only do my best thinking on this story at school, and I haven't had much time their so--

George: That's because you're actually doing your homework. (Some of it, anyways.)

Me: Shut up! I gots a reputation to keep! -hurls a book at George- Who said anything about homework? Not me, THAT'S for sure! Heheh…

Anyhoos, I typed this at home, due to a lack of time at school. It didn't turn out too bad, considering.

And no hotness this time. Just lurvey-durvey crap. Sorry shcak. Maybe next time? XD

Hope you all enjoy! Or is that enjoyed, since you're at the bottom of the page? ;)

signed,

onewhowatches :3


	7. When Rice Balls Attack

Mah little disclaimer: THIS ISN'T MINE. Well. Good golly gosh. It has been quite a while since I even so much as glanced at this ff.

George: And why would that be, oh lazy one?

Me: -smacks George- I am NOT lazy. I just had my baby! :D And almost no internet access. T.T

But seriously, Samuel Mason Andrew Dominguez is almost ten weeks old. Of course, none of you knew I was pregnant, so this is all my fault. -goes and hides in emo corner- But I've read up on my ff, and hopefully mah muse will strike thusly.

George: You are so stupid.

Me: Why?

George: Because.

Me: Shut up, George, or you'll be Georgina before you know it!! Muhahahahahaha!!!

George: …

Me: And now to the good stuff!

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

_Ow, what happened?_ Courtney sat up, groggy.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, but my brain hurts," she rubbed her forehead. "I'm guessing everyone left, or I was moved."

"You were moved," Ren said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. The book just flew out of my hand."

+++Ten Minutes Ago+++

"Oh, no! Basina-chan!" Kyoko rushed to the fallen maid's side. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Ren sheepishly picked up the kamikaze book. "This did," he said. "It flew out of my hand; it was for you, from her." He handed it to her.

Kyoko's eyes landed on it and got as wide as saucers. "A fairy-tale book?" she whispered in awe. "Such a thoughtful gift."

Ren watched her run her hands over it appreciatively. More inappropriate thoughts entered his mind. Her delicate, long hands running over his body, touching him in places she probably never even dreamed about. Her pink, soft lips kissing him and loving him and-

_Snap out of it, moron!_ shouted an inner voice that sounded an awful lot like Basina-chan. _Get that glazed look offa yer face and help me up!_

Ren swiftly scooped Courtney up in his arms. "Since this is my fault I'll take her somewhere until she wakes up," he said, before striding away.

Kyoko eyed the pair, a small pang of jealousy flitting to the forefront of her mind. She remembered when he carried her like that, and that was before he even liked her. _He's just being a gentleman,_ she reassured herself, not knowing why. _He does things like this for everyone._

Kanae looked at her friend and smiled. She knew jealousy when it reared it's ugly head, and a spark was flashing in Kyoko's eyes, whether she knew it or not.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lory said. "Now, I want to talk to you two."

They followed him into his office, Sho slipping out just in time. He glanced at his watch with a sigh, and went to meet with his manager about his new song. _I hope Shoko likes this._

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

_I think I'm going to faint,_ Shoko thought as she read Sho's song for the fifth time. _This is beautiful. If this doesn't score double platinum, I don't know what will._(a)

"Sho, we have to get started on this right away," she told the singer, who was reclining on a couch preening. "This'll sell like hot cakes."

"I know," he said. "Don't all my songs do spectacular."

"Yes, but this one," Shoko tried to think of something to say. "This is just you. No pretense, no random thing. And-"

_--I think I know who this is about,_ she thought. _Kyoko-san. It must be about her._

"And what?" Sho snapped.

"Nothing," she said hurriedly. "We just need to contact the studio immediately."

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

+++Back To Kyoko And Company(b)+++

Kyoko stared at her hands clutching her new book. _More like old book,_ she thought, turning it over in her hands. _It's very old._

She was sorely tempted to open it and start reading, but the President looked very serious, like he had bad news. She straightened. Lory Takarada was not known for being serious, so the news must be very grim indeed.

"I have an assignment for you two," he said, his hands steepled in front of his face. "This mainly has to do with you, Kyoko, and someone you know." He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the worst. "Your mother has come to, ah, _monitor_ your progress as an actress."

He expected tears, shock, a tantrum. But instead Kyoko just looked away.

"I understand," she said softly. "When do you want us to meet?"

"Meet?" Lory asked, flabbergasted. "What in God's name made you think I want her within ten miles of you?"

She looked up, surprised. "What? Do you mean… you _don't_ want her to see me?"

His face turned grim. "I would rather lose you forever than let that… woman into your life again," he said. "I've met her and I can barely bring myself to tolerate her presence. To be blunt with you girls, and no offense Kyoko( c), but that woman is _vile._"

Kyoko blinked at him, a small frown on her face. True, she had trouble pleasing her mother, and that had led to an almost manic perfectionism on her part, but _still._ It was slightly hard to listen to someone insult her in front of her.

Lory caught the look. "I know, it's rude of me," he sighed, "but there is no other way to describe her. She is cold, heartless, rude, and just plain _vile._"

Kanae hadn't said anything during the conversation. _I didn't know Kyoko had a mother,_ she thought. She immediately shook her head. She was being silly. Of _course_ she had a mother, _everyone_ had, or has, a mother at one point. It was just…

_Kyoko never talks about her life, especially her life before LME. One has to wonder what she has to hide. And by the looks of things, it's none too pleasant._

"Now, Kanae," she snapped back to attention, "I expect you to guard Kyoko. Keep her safe at all times. I'm also planning on recruiting Ren and Yashiro-san in this. No such thing as over-safe."

Lory smiled at the two. "Now, go back to whatever you were doing," he said. "And remember, try to stay away from Kyoko's mother."

Kanae stood up and saluted sarcastically. "Will do, President Takarada," she said. She grabbed Kyoko's arm. "Since it's my job to protect you, we are going to do what I want, when I want."

"What does that mean, Moko?" Kyoko asked, bewildered.

"That means, we're going to your house," Kanae said. "Because I'm hungry."

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

"How convenient is it that you live at a restaurant?" Kanae said as she speared a lettuce leaf with her fork. "I mean, this stuff is amazing."

Kyoko nodded, and silently continued to eat. They were back at LME, eating the various foodstuffs they'd acquired from the restaurant. She nibbled on a carrot, and stared down at her rice balls.

As she considered eating them, her thoughts wandered back to her mother. _I cannot believe that she has decided to come back into my life; now of all times. Why couldn't she have just left me alone?_

"How do you think your mother recognized you?" Kanae asked, finished with her chicken and rice salad, a thing of her own making.

"I don't know, Moko," Kyoko sighed. "I just know that she is here now, and there is no way she will leave before she wants to."

Kanae sipped her water thoughtfully. "Well, maybe the way to make her leave is to make her _think_ she wants to leave."

Kyoko stared at her best friend in shock. While her mother was extremely intelligent, and cunning, and clever, people were people, and therefore easily subjected to reverse psychology.

"That might just work," she said. "But we just have to hope no one tells her where my shoots are or my schedule. I don't think I could handle her showing up and shaming me."

Kanae eyed Kyoko curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Kyoko sighed. "She will no doubt bring up my past failures in an attempt to prove that I need her guidance. I just have to hope that I've matured enough as an actress and as a person to be able to ignore her and work despite of her presence."

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

Courtney sighed. "I'm gonna go pack," she said. "Tell me if she likes the book."

After deciding that she didn't have a concussion, Ren and her had walked back to the President's office only to find everyone had gone.

Ren waved goodbye. _I'm definitely going to miss her,_ he thought. _But as long as no one knows she's gone, I'll be safe for at least a little while._

Visions of rabid fangirls attacked his brain and he paled, trying to desperately shake the mental picture of him being ravaged by some girl screaming "Kawaii!!" out of his head.

He was so occupied with avoiding brain damage that he only just noticed Kyoko and her friend Kanae sitting and eating. Kyoko was laughing at something Kanae had said, and he felt a stab of jealousy.

_Why can't she smile like that for me?_ The only time he's seen her smile so freely was when he had taken her to the play. He immediately resolved to take her to another soon. Like, next week.

He didn't care who he had to offend to do it. But he'd find a way. He smiled softly, watching her some more.

Ren walked over silently, hoping to surprise her. And he did. Oh, man he did.

Just not in the way that he expected.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

Kyoko was still a bit shaken from the news she had received earlier. So, as expected, she was more than a little jittery.

So when a warm figure leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?" she freaked out.

Unfortunately, her lunch was in her hands, and the whole uneaten thing flew into the air, landing square in the face of one Tsuruga Ren.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

FOOTNOTES XD ::::

(a) What can I say, I love myself a lot. : ) #

(b) I totally spaced. OMG o-o I got too caught up in writing, I forgot there was a thingy, uh, plot for me to follow. -pouts- sorry!

( c) Oh, come _on._ You _know_ he means to offend :3

FOOTNOTE TO A FOOTNOTE :B

# gawd. i wish this thing let us have those little sideways vees. D: that smiley face is supposed to be evil. :B

A/N: Eheheheheheh….He's four months today. It took me a lot longer than I thought to type this up. I guess I really only could write at school ^^;

But hey, you know. -shrugs- Shit happens. O-o Or, in this case, the naughty happened. XD

Not that you wanted to know that. -dies of laughter-

George: You are such a pervert.

Me: Am not! -pouts-

George: Smirks. You know you didn't have two thousand words in your chapter.

Me: D:

I am such a pathetic wimp. But I wanted to leave you with a hangover, uh, cliffhanger, so I had to cut it off short. Don't worry, though. The next chapter will be coming a LOT sooner than this one did. ^^;

signed,

onewhowatches :3

p.s. to all my fans who stayed with until now, thank you so very much! I would have never made it this far without you. Love you bunches!

schak: you like the hawtness, non?


	8. When The Truth Attacks

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

Mah little disclaimer: THIS ISN'T MINE. And you should know this by now. Seriously, why do we, as in the authors, have to put this garshdarned thing up every time we update a new chapter? I mean--

George: You don't have to, stupid. Not everyone does. Retard.

Me: -gasps!- George! Be politically correct! It's mentally challenged, not retarded.

George: There. Even YOU admit to it!

Me: D: Jerk.

George: I do what I can.

Anyhoo, now that the customary Me and George thing is over--

George: Ahahahaha! It's not over yet! :3

Me: Shut up and get back in yer box, bitch!

George: No! I will never obey you!

Me; -shoves George in his box-

George: Mmfmmmff! Hmmf!!

Me: Retard.

Some Random Person: Mentally challenged!

Wow. That stopped being funny awhile ago, didn't it? Well, I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment. Because I'm punishing myself by writing something that NOBODY LIKES ANYMORE.

Seriously people. Not ONE review. Not a single goddamned one. DX I don't get it. I KNOW people have been reading it. I got story alert alerts. Favorite story alerts.

Hell, I even got a favorite AUTHOR alert.

But no reviews. I think my heart is broken.

-goes and hides in emo corner-

But luckily for you, I was bit by my creative bug(a), and I just have to write.

Because that's what I do best.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

Kyoko just about fainted. _Omigosh! Omigosh! I'm dead, I am SO dead!_

Ren Tsuruga blinked at her through rice. He sighed at her crumpled body. "Mogami-san," he said quietly.

"I'm so sooooooorrrrryyyy!" she wailed. "I didn't know you were there, and I was still all nervous from the news this morning and, you scared me when you snuck up on me!"

He frowned. "I did not sneak," he protested. "I just walked right up to you and said hello."

Kanae smirked at him, highly amused. "You didn't say hello," she reminded him. "You said 'Guess who?' And you wonder why she's freaking(b) out."

Kyoko was twitching, curled up in a little ball awaiting her most terrible punishment. Because there was no _way_ she was going to leave her unscathed. No _way._

Ren sighed again. "I'm the one who should apologize, Mogami-san," he said. "I shouldn't have surprised you. But why were you nervous?"

Kyoko and Kanae stiffened and looked at each other, Kyoko twisting her body to glance at her friend. Ren gazed down at her lithe form, and imagined many more ways she could bend and twist her slender body.

But his eyes narrowed as he noticed the lack of answers. "Um…" Kyoko said. "Uh…"

Kanae pulled her friend off the floor. "I don't think the President would like it if we told you," she said carefully. "And we don't want to get in trouble. We have things to do now that we're fully-fledged actresses; we don't have time to complete some menial task he sets to us as a punishment."(c)

Ren switched to a sexy smile, hoping to break her defenses down. "I won't tell," he said. "I promise."

Kyoko gaped, startled. "Don't tell him, Moko!" she cried. "He's trying to persuade you by using his super-sexy smile!"

Kanae glanced at her. "Excuse me?" she asked, laughing.

Ren stared at her. _She thinks I'm sexy?_

Kyoko put her hands on her flaming cheeks. _Oh, god. I just said that out loud?!_ "U-um…!" Her eyes darted around. "Bye!"

She bolted away, embarrassed.

Kanae looked after her. "Huh," she said. "I've never seen her run away like that before." She looked back at Ren. "And I wasn't going to fall for your little trick. I'm not some goofy fangirl with my heart in my eyes. And I don't take kindly to being manipulated."

Ren sighed. He always seemed to sigh so much when Kyoko was around, or in his thoughts. Which was often. If he wasn't careful, he would sigh out all his happiness.(d)

"Sorry," he said. "She's just so frustratingly stubborn. I knew I wouldn't get the answer out of her."

Kanae frowned and sighed as well. "If you really want to know, just ask the President yourself," she said. "I'm sure he would tell _you._ After all, you -insert smirk here- _care_ for Kyoko very much."

Ren stared down at the smirking girl. She was quite beautiful, in a traditional Japanese way, but she had an exotic look about her that drew people to her. She was very appealing. When he had first seen her, though, he had never thought she'd be one to smile as openly as she did with Kyoko.

Both LoveMe members were exceptionally talented. _The President must have known what he was doing when he let these two wander about and basically do whatever they want._ He smiled. "I'll do that," he said. "And you're right-"

Kanae inwardly laughed maniacally. _Finally! He's admitting to his feelings! I can't wait to tell Yashiro that _I_ was the one to get him to confess! Bwahahahahahaha!!_

Her celebrating was cut short as he continued.

"-I do care for her. She looks up to me as a mentor. It would be cold of me not to," his smile got bigger. "What would it do to my reputation if I treated her like an ordinary girl, not worth my time?"

Kanae gaped at him, in shock. _You idiot! Now I can't lord it over Yashiro! Argh! Why can't you just admit that you love her! Men are so moronic!_

Ren watched as the girl fumed. Suddenly his smile changed to one of understanding. "I'm not ready to admit feelings I may or may not have," he told her gently. "But when I am, you'll be one of the first to know."

Kanae stopped waving her arms around angrily in her head.(e) "Really?" she asked. "Look, I've got to go find Kyoko, I'm not supposed to leave her alone."

"Do you know where she is?" he asked, curious as to where Kyoko ran off to when she gets totally embarrassed. Which happened a lot.

Kanae looked at him slyly. "Now, why would I tell _you_ something like that?" She quickly cleaned up her lunch and left in the same direction Kyoko had scurried off to.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

Yashiro placed a hand to his wildly beating heart. _She almost did it!_ he thought, shocked. He peeked around the corner of his hiding spot. He came face to face to Kanae, who was smirking at him.

"I'm guessing she didn't see you?" she asked.

"No," he said. He gazed at her in silence. "Are you going to follow her?"

"Of course," she told him happily. "Isn't that what friends are for? She needs my help, so I'm going to go give it to her. Even if she doesn't want it."

Yashiro's heart sped up at the site of her small smile. _Geez, I must be getting old. It seems every time she smiles, I get flustered._ He smiled back at her. "Good luck," he said. "And don't think you're going to upstage me. I'm his manager. Possibly his closest friend. He'll tell me first."

Kanae shrugged. "Meh. Probably." She flashed him a cheeky grin. "But it would've been cool if he'd told me back there. At least he's aware of his feelings."

_Unlike you,_ she wanted to yell. _Why can't you see? Why won't you look at me the way he looks at her? _Kanae almost let her mask slip. But she was an actress, and a good actress never strayed out of character.

She waved and walked off to find Kyoko, nursing her sore heart on the way.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

A/N: I really can't think of anything else right now. But I'll keep going. If I don't at least get one more page, I think I may have to kill myself. DX

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

Yashiro walked over to Ren after he calmed himself down. Kanae's sinfully pouting mouth was no longer dancing around in his head, doing naughty things with his conscience.

When he saw Ren, he almost choked. "Ren," he said slowly, as if speaking to the infirm and/or elderly. "Did you know that you have rice in your hair?"

Ren looked at him sharply. "What?" He reached up and picked out a grain. "Well, shit. I forgot about that."

_How do you forget that someone flung their lunch into your face?_ Yashiro thought, scandalized. _Sometimes, I swear he's so absentminded._

They hurried to a bathroom so they could pick all the food out of his hair. Ren had to take off his shirt to shake all the rice from it.

Even though they hurried, they barely made it in time for their meeting with the President.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

"Kyoko's mother has come here to monitor her," Lory said bluntly. "And I don't think that her intentions, whatever they may be, are honorable."

Ren's face hardened. "What are you going to do about it?"

Lory leered at him. "It's not _me_ that's going to be doing something about it," he said coyly. "It's you. And Kotonami-san."(f)

Yashiro grinned with glee. On the inside. _Oh yes! The President is such a_ GENIUS!!! _I can't believe this!_ His inner smile dampened. _But why is he so worried about Kyoko's mother? _

"President Lory," he said, "why all the fuss? It's just her mother, it's not like she can do any real damage. Kyoko is a successful actress, and there's nothing anyone can do about her raw talent."

"That woman is neglectful and a perfectionist," Lory said. "I don't know what she did, but every time you mention her to Kyoko, a darkness settles in her heart and mind."

Yashiro frowned. "Perhaps we should ask," he said.

Lory shook his head. "I'd rather dredge up bad memories," he said. "What I know I got from, uh, someone who knew Kyoko when she was young."

Yashiro sat up a little more. "Who?"

Ren glanced at his manager. _Oh,_ he thought._ I suppose I ought to tell him._

"It was me," he said. "I met her one summer when I was young. She called me 'Corn'."

"Like the little stone she has?"

"Yes. I was the one who gave it to her."

Yashiro turned red with the effort of holding his laughter in. HE'S _her fairy prince?!_

Ren glared at him. "Don't laugh," he said. "She was six."

"Now, what I need you to do is to distract her as much as possible," Lory continued on as if the others had never even spoken. "Take her places, entertain her. But if you see her mother approaching hide. It doesn't matter where, just get out her sight. And if she wants to visit Kyoko on the set and I can't stop her, you'll receive a special call on this pager which means get her out of there."

He waved around a neon pink pager. "Now, I have informed all of the people she works with of the situation, and no one is going to protest if she just leaves without notice."

Ren shook his head. "All this trouble is not going to be easy to get through."

Lory sighed. "I know, but I don't want Kyoko to be hurt by her mother. I have a feeling that if they meet, all the progress we've made will have all been for naught."

They all three shared a thought: _We can't let them meet!_

And thus MAD began.

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

.'' :D O.O :p D: :3 :B :) :( YoY Oo

A/N: I know it's a frickin' lame ending. But my brain is dead. Without reviewers to spark my brain, it has died. -mourns the loss of her thinking machine-

But I know people have been reading this. Just review dammit!

FOOTNOTE TIME!!::::

(a) More like stabbed in the heart D:

(b) Spazzing

(c) Deary me. I sure have used that word a lot today.

(d) That's right, isn't it? Maria said whenever someone sighs, a little bit of their happiness goes away. Right? ^^;

(e) Yeah. I know it doesn't make sense. But it did in my head o-o

(f) I forgot her last name, but I think this is right. Oo; Oops…

And yes, I know Ren is terribly OOC. But I'm making a pretty good job of it, no? XD

Oh! And Yashiro and Kanae are burning with forbidden desire for each other! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm not sure if I'm going to make them an actual couple though….Hmmm.

Tell me if I should. Cuz, you know, the whole, You're-almost-ten-years-my-senior-but-I'll-totally-still-date-you thing is kinda gross. But Kanae's a little more mature than that. I'm sure she'll wait til she's eighteen to do anything bad. XD

Or good. Your choice. X3

I'll update soon!

signed,

onewhowatches :3


End file.
